


iGet You Alone

by inidarelaques



Category: iCarly
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inidarelaques/pseuds/inidarelaques
Summary: What happens when Sam finally makes Spencer face the crush he was stupid enough to call to attention? Well, he gives in, of course...; set after Seddie arc; reviews welcomed/begged for; LEMON LEMON LEMON





	iGet You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This has always been a pairing that does not get the attention it deserves from the fandom, so after the heavy teasing last season, I had to write something for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading this sexy sex fic about a kids' show that went off air 5+ years ago. :)

 

It was incredibly stupid in the long run, but he was never one for thinking past the next five minutes.

And he knew that the next five minutes and possibly the next would be great. He never had enough time to think past that before he had to grit his teeth not to explode...

Because there was that apple bottom he knew lied beneath the tight jeans she started wearing a few years ago, right when she could fill them out, and incredibly, it was sliding up and down his dick. And there were those goddamn blonde curls tracing across his chest. And fuck, her stifled moans and squeaks were so beautiful he couldn't process that he was the sole impetus for them.

"Spencer..."

He felt his stomach lurch as she peered over her shoulder at him, piercing him from behind a mess of hair.

"Mm, yeah?" he managed between gasps of air.

"Are you close?"

Dry laughter from a drier throat. Did she really not know?

"I've been about to come since I saw you walk in tonight..."

She flashed him a look he'd seen before, one he had only associated with the acquisition of meat. Apparently, it included his. "Me too..."

Her words echoed distantly, as he found himself leaning all his weight on her squirming body, plastering her between him and the hallway wall. He dug his fingers into her hips, finding the only part of his body that was still under his own control, and mashed his cock as deep as could with her fat ass in the way.

"Come on, Sam," he relished her name for a second, "come for me."

And then she was, at least he could only assume, her body tightening and shaking, but all knowledge of those sensations quickly faded as he lost a several hour long battle and pumped her full of his own. As he regained awareness and slipped out of her into the much less inviting air, beyond the ringing in his ears, he heard her mumble streams of words, which he couldn't help but notice included his name.

She wriggled free of his grasp and turned to face him, pulling her panties up, not that she would've let him call them that, and her dress down.

"Not bad, kid," she said after both their breaths had lengthened.

He laughed for a second longer than he should've, letting it dissipate the nervous energy that was quickly returning to his chest, and locked his hands behind his head.

"If anyone here's a kid, it's not me."

But her thoughts were elsewhere, as she broke her eye contact and gazed at his shoulder. She looked back at him for a moment, cocking an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't think this is weird..." Before he could ask, a hand of hers disappeared under her dress and just as quickly two fingers buried themselves in her mouth. She made a slurping noise that was dangerously familiar by this point of the evening, and tentatively smiled. It made his stomach lurch to see her nervous around him, especially after all this.

"I just had to know what you tasted like," she said dismissively, rolling her eyes, but he could barely notice as his went skyward.

"Fuck, Sam," he vomited more than said, "You're way too young to think like that."

Her face wrinkled, her lip fattening. Usually, this face was mock anger, but the way her eyes demanded his made him know better.

"Too young to want your cum, but old enough to get it out of you, huh?"

It was flippant in tone, but they both knew what she meant. He almost hated her for a second, almost, for not letting him enjoy the moment before he realized he should hate himself for saying anything at all. That was ignoring the last few hours, of course.

He looked anywhere but her face, the wall, her body. "Sam, come on," he said, easing his body away from hers. He looked down for a moment, a grave mistake, as he found her still staring through his skull.

"Come on what? Am I a kid to you or not? Did you just fuck a child?"

"Saaam," he groaned, finding her name painful, "It's not that simple."

"But it really is," her eyes pooled open up at him, "There's only one of me. You can't keep pretending there's a little girl who's your sister's best friend and a woman you flirt with and, sorry if you weren't caught up, just fucked." She paused, twisting her face into a shrug. "I let you wait a long time to figure out what I was to you. Now, you've gone and fucked me, okay? Now, you have to choose."

"But you're not a woman." He choked out a laugh at his words. "You're not an adult at all yet."

"Yeah, but you can't go to jail for this."

He ran his hands down his face, thankful for the momentary reprieve from being in this moment.

"Don't think I don't know that. This wouldn't have happened when you were 15."

She smirked. "I wanted it though. I really wanted you a year ago and a year before that... and uh, well, before that it wasn't really a want, but I definitely thought you were cute."

"Yeah, I knew that too." He swallowed hard, desperately hoping she wouldn't ask how long he had wanted her. He didn't want to have to lie.

The silence clung to both of them. The only noise was the constant hum of the air conditioning without the slightest sign of life, despite the considerable amount of it two floors above them.

"I, uh, I should get going before the buses stop running," she managed at last, picking up her bag and, he couldn't help but notice, turning her body away from his.

"Hey, hey, um, I can take you home. It's no big deal. Better than you being on a bus this late."

She clasped the strap of her bag with both hands and smiled up at him. "No, it's okay, Spencer. You need to get back to the party before Carly notices we're both missing."

"I'm sure Carly and Freddie are busy enough with each other not to realize we've been gone any longer than it would take to drive you home."

"Really," her hands slid around his waist, "it's more important that they don't know for as long as possible."

"I, uh, what? What makes you think they'll find out?" He leaned his weight into hers, realizing how painful the last few minutes of her body's absence had been.

"Oh, Spencer," she said, her bottom lip puffing ever so slightly, as if he had mentioned ham in passing, "One of them will catch us eventually." She laughed much more richly than he could manage at that moment.

His face fell as his heart into his stomach, his eyes finally glossing over as he lost his last battle of the night, his last shred of control dead between them.

"You're so smart, you know that?" He smirked and pulled her closer to him, his hand instinctively cradling her neck.

She laughed again, boastful until her voice strained. "Not really, Spence. Not at all." Her eyes met his and they kissed, just a few seconds and the slightest meeting of tongues.

And she left.


End file.
